Lord of the Rings OC war
(Not to be mistaken with the Lord of the Keks) The great LOTR OC war was the second great war on TK and lasted for a couple of weeks. After the success of the Matrix OC war, it was only a matter of time for a second war to start. The big difference between the two wars was that this one was about LotR and the other was about Matrix. The other big difference between the two wars was that the Matrix war was a battle between two users, Matrix and Genius. The Lord of the Rings OC war, however, was an open war, allowing lots of users, both oldfags and newfags alike, to join the field of battle. Beginnings In the comment section, around teatime, Gandalf the White mentioned that people shouldn't post 'too many' LotR gifs, for the 'butload' amount of LotR gifs was something set aside for him and only him. The second great OC war of Top Kek was a fact. The wait for Gandalf Despite the fact that it was Gandalf who started this war with his warmongering, it was he who failed to show up. For Gandalf didn't have the time for war, so we waited. Then Gandalf had the time, but no internet, so we waited. Then Matrix didn't feel like waiting anymore, so we started. The War Lots of users were submitting glorious LotR OC to Top Kek. The war seemed to be a great success. Posts were being submitted on a regular basis. For one particular user, TionBlaze (who took on the role of Aragorn) the excitement of the war got a bit too much. He could no longer resist the temptation of a Hobbit's anus and went on a raping spree, known as the raping of Hobbits. No hobbit was safe, for the rape jokes were a great success. After a while Gandalf's internet got fixed and he joined the battle. The rape jokes continued. Some users were keen to represent themselves as one of the characters in LotR. One particular case worth mentioning was the case of White Fang. White Fang started the war as Boromir. Since he didn't like the concept of dying he changed his role and decided to be the dwarf, Gimli. He felt confident in this role and he also became the great wingman of TionBlaze during his raping spree. The role of Gimli didn't last forever for the young OP. For another TK-user, Mudragal, wanted to be Gimli as well. So White Fang, being a very small and insecure little girl at this point, just stepped aside and allowed Mudragal to be the dwarf. He then became the elf, which was gay. But hey, if you give up so easily, of course you'll get stuck with the leftovers! In the meantime, the rape jokes continued. End of War During the last stage of the war, it was mainly TionBlaze and 11thdoctor who were still submitting LotR OC on a frequent basis. A description of this stage can be found here: http://i.imgur.com/ISP03ij.gif (credits to Caramel Biscuit) It was this post that inspired 11thdoctor to change his methods and he started an attack directed at TionBlaze and TionBlaze only. Both tried to OC as much as they could and TionBlaze moved from raping hobbits to raping the TimeLord. (But 11thdoctor still has a bigger dick than TionBlaze, just so we're clear.) It was this act of rape that caused TionBlaze's downfall, for it enabled the Doctor to call the police and send him to jail. At first TionBlaze didn't care, for prison is filled with buttholes. Unfortunately, prison inmates are trained rapists of level 124, and before TionBlaze was able to show his level 9 raping skills, he got raped to death. War was over. But the rape jokes still continued.